


The First Anniversary

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Biting, Clothing Kink, Consensual Kink, Dominance, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request:  1st smutty anniversary of McLennon</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with: http://stupid-blo0dy-tuesday.tumblr.com/

Paul knocked on John’s door anxiously that evening. He hadn’t given Paul too much attention the night before at band practice. He hoped he still remembered. He waited rather impatiently at the door for John and picked at some loose thread on his jacket. His heart skipped when he heard footsteps approaching closer to the door. 

Up the stairs was John, standing in front of his mirror fixing his already perfect hair, before sneaking a look at the black shopping bag on his bed, grinning and running down the stairs to the door. “Well, well, well.” John looked Paul up and down. “Looking smashing, ey Macca?”

Paul blushed slightly and said, “You’re lookin’ fine yerself, Lennon.” He let John lead him into the house and he looked around for Mimi when John then answered the question he knew Paul would ask.

“She’s at church and later is gonna go to an exciting late night play.” He smiled with a slightly malicious look as he leaned in the door frame. “The house is our’s for the night.”

Paul grinned and shut the door quickly behind him. His heart beat picked up when he reached for his back pocket for John’s anniversary gift. He held the small box in his hand and gave it to John. “Happy one year anniversary, Johnny,” he said, smiling affectionately. The box was black, wrapped in a thin, red ribbon; very fancy. 

John grinned, uncrossing his arms and standing up right as he picked up the box, shaking it. “Gonna ask me to marry ya?” he joked. 

“Just open it, Lennon!” Paul laughed and gave him a playful hit. He was  dying  to see if John liked it.

John smirked at the other teddy, pulling the red ribbon and opening the little black box to find a pin inside. Well, not  just  a pin. It was a golden pin, with fake little crystals that said “Elvis”. His eyes widen slightly at the gift as his lips parted, looking openly amazed. “Fuck, Macca!” He gasped as he ran his finger through the letters. 

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. John didn’t like it, oh no. Paul was blushing profusely. He knew it was too sappy, too fookin’ cheesy for John Winston Lennon. He tried to get something out, but it came out as incoherent stuttering. 

John opened a wide smile though, pulling the other teddy in by the hips and giving him a big’ol sappy kiss on the lips. Upon parting he grinned, licking his lips. “I fucking love it!”

Paul bit his lip, “Ya do?” He looked into John’s eyes with uncertainty. After a year of fucking he was still nervous. 

          “Fuck yeah! Little different than what I got you, but by far more…. more…..” He couldn’t say it was better, even though it might actually be. It was so fucking amazing though, the shine it had! He was gonna look like a proper teddy in that! A proper rocker! “You.” 

          "Well, I'm glad you like it," Paul said, "Awwh ya got me something?" 

          John smirked evilly again, taking his hand out for Paul to hold. Once he did, he guided Paul up the stairs, pinching his perfect round ass on the way. Once they got there he picked up the bag and dangled it in front of Paul. “Here.”

          Paul took hold of the bag and looked at John suspiciously. He felt the beginning lust fill the air from John's smirking and touching of Paul's arse. Paul couldn't say that he didn't like it, though. He stared at the black bag for half a moment before opening it. He pulled out a shiny new pair of cuffs. Holy shit. A shiny new pair of fookin' handcuffs. Paul stared at John with wide eyes and pulled out the other part of the gift. A pair of tight, black leather shorts. "J-Johnny."

               John smiled widely, he knew Paul would react like this. The blushing, the big wide eyes staring at him. Imagine what the big, black dildo would have done to little Paulie, good thing he got these instead. “You like?” he asked rubbing Paul’s arm softly. 

           Paul nodded and placed the objects back in the bag. Yes, he liked them. His cock liked them too. He turned his head to try and hide his blush and arousal. 

            John cupped Paul’s chin and gazed into his eyes. His gaze was soft, tender, but with such a feverish under tone. “How about you put those shorts on, I’ll get us some wine that Mimi keeps in the cabinets and we’ll get this little party started, ey?” 

            "Ok," Paul agreed, smiling. He turned to strip himself of his own trousers and caught John looking. "Go on then ya randy bastard," he scolded. 

            “Just enjoying the beauteous view, darling.” John chuckled before skipping down the stairs. He got the bottle that he had actually bought, along with two of Mimi’s wine glasses. Upon going up the stairs he was immediately met by one of the most sensual, amazing, and just perfect images he had ever seen. Paul was standing in front of his long mirror, looking at himself as he wore those tight, hugging-every-curve, leather shorts. ‘bless those shorts!’ he thought. They outlined Paul’s bum perfectly and once the teddy turned it was revealed that the front was just as heavenly. 

             Paul looked over at John and smirked, aware of how fantastic and arousingly erotic he looked. "You like?" Paul asked, copying John's earlier phrase. He turned his chin up and unbutton the top buttons of his shirt. The shorts themselves were unforgivingly tight over his aching erection, if he wasn't hard they'd fit perfectly. The fabric on the inside of the shorts, however, proved to be very soft and kind to Paul's sensitive skin. 

            John walked quickly to the room, putting the wine and glasses down, before reaching for Paul’s hand once again. “Give us a spin?” He suggested, soon getting his spin and fuck did he love the view. The white shirt hanging loosely on Paul’s chest, almost completely open and those tight, fucking  leather  shorts. John could feel his blood rush almost completely to his cock as he stared hungrily at the other. “Fuck yeah!” he almost moaned out. 

            "Where're our drinks, Johnny?" Paul asked, eager to get started. The sooner they could get started, the sooner Paul could satisfy his raging erection. Fuck, how had handcuffs and tight leather shorts had got him that hard so bloody quickly? 

John shook his head slightly, almost hypnotized by how much he just wanted to jump Paul right there and then. “umm, here!” John got the bottle, wiggling the cork out with a big pop, making them both giggle as John got the glasses and poured them a little wine. “To your amazing little ass.” He said indiscriminately as he raised his glass. 

"To my amazing little ass," Paul laughed and clinked his glass to John's. He took a decent drink from the fancy glass and ran a hand through his slicked up hair. 

John did the same, putting his glass down after the long drink and walking to his record player. He looked through his vinyls, grinning when his blues one popped up. It was slow and sexy, just the thing. As the song started playing he smiled and turned to Paul. “This good for ya, darling?” He gazed sexily at the other, calling him closer with his hazel eyes. 

           "Yeah, it's perfect," Paul commented, "So romantic." He sat back onto John's little bed that they'd shared so many times. He laid back, half sitting, half laying, the most comfortable position for his erection that also turned out to be the most seductive. He took another drink from his wine, winking at John when his lips touched the liquid. 

           John licked his lips, crawling up the bed with horny eyes, letting his hands slide up Paul’s slim legs and curvy thighs as their gaze went uninterrupted. Upon reaching Paul’s lips he toyed with them, acting as though he was gonna connect them, but only to pull slightly back and share their heated breath. “You are so fucking sexy, luv.” he whispered into Paul’s lips in a husky undertone. 

          "You're not so bad yerself, Johnny," Paul commented, using this little space to finish his wine. He ran his free hand down John's waist and felt a bulge in his trousers. Paul smirked and palmed him through his jeans. He moaned a little and asked, "Would you like another glass, my love?"

          John stole a quick kiss, just to tease, before sitting up right on top of Paul’s bulge to get his glass and have a last drink. Filling it back up casually, he asked. “You want some more too?”

           “Ummmm yeah, sure. Why not?” Paul said, if he declined he knew it’d be the first step to showing how needy he was. Paul felt too prideful to appear needy in that moment. So he just pushed his glass John’s way, ushering him he wanted more wine while refusing to grind his hips to John’s. 

John grinned politely, pouring some more wine for the both of them before putting the bottle back down. After taking a long drink he moaned softly, before speaking. “Good wine, ey?” John made small talk as he shifted his bum, feeling Paul’s pulsing erection under it with pride. 

           “Yeah,” Paul moaned out.  Ooohh fuck , he thought. he knew he was giving in quickly. He took a big gulp of the wine and bucked his hips up to John’s arse, biting the inside of his lip to hide a moan. He tried to continue the small talk, but he could barely think straight, “Wh-Where’d you get it?”

“My bum or the wine?” John joked with a small chuckle as he took another sip, keeping his gaze focused on Paul’s aroused one. 

          “The wine you fookin’ bastard,” Paul cursed. The teasing was becoming unbearable. He had to get off  now . He finished his wine and set his glass on the night stand. 

           John did the same, but captured Paul’s lips in a hot, sucking kiss, accompanied by a small movement of his hips before putting his glass down next to Paul’s and standing up. He grinned down at Paul, he grabbed the black bag and took out the handcuffs. “We’ve been naughty, McCartney,” he spoke roughly as he snapped one of the cuffs on to one of Paul’s wrists, pulling the other’s arms to the headboard and cuffing the other wrist around one of the bars there. 

            Paul gave the cuffs a good tug. They were almost as tight as his shorts that still concealed his straining erection. “J-Johnny… What’re ya-?” Paul started, but he was interrupted by John. 

The older teddy grabbed a strong hold of Paul’s shirt, tugging at it with strength as he crashed their lips together once again, moaning into the kiss as climbed on top of Paul again, this time having a new objective. 

Paul moaned deeply into the kiss, feeling John shove his tongue into his mouth. His wrists twisted in the cuffs, giving futile attempts for freedom. He couldn’t help but buck up when John straddled him again. He was so turned on by this dominant side of John. 

John moved his hands slightly clumsily through the buttons of Paul’s shirt, quickly wanting and eventually actually ripping through the fabric and getting rid of it, throwing it across the room as he tangled his long fingers roughly into Paul’s greased up hair, putting some pressure down on to Paul’s hips, but this time in a way that their dicks were the ones rubbed together through the leather and jean fabrics. 

Paul moaned out erotically at that feeling and ground his hips to John’s slow rhythm. He growled out a string of obscenities mixed with John’s name and squirmed in the restraints. Fuck he needed to get those fucking annoying clothes off. “John, you look  much  better naked,” he managed to say through his moaning. 

John grinned, giving Paul a bit of a bite on the side of his neck, before sitting up and slowly beginning to toy with the buttons of his yellow shirt  as he gazed through his eyebrows at the horny one between his legs. He toyed and toyed, showing little by little of his naked, hairless, pale chest, till finally his shirt came off. It flew across the room to land next to Paul’s. 

Paul bit his lip at the sight before him. John was  such a tease. He wiggled his hips, “Would you like to free me from these terribly restraining shorts?” He looked into John’s eyes with his wide, innocent ones that were black with lust. 

“You promise to be a good boy and do whatever Johnny says?” John get on his little play with a curl to the left side of his lips as he wiggled his hips again. 

“Mmmmm y-yeah,” Paul responded with his eyes never leaving John’s gaze. He held himself back from bucking up to John, but oh how he wanted to sad badly. 

Moving back on the bed, John began tugging at the shorts waistband. Staring hungrily up at Paul as he kept the slow wiggles. First showing just the little bit of hair below Paul’s belly button, but slowly following those hairs till finally Paul’s erection was fully exposed. “My oh my, all this for me?” John acted excitedly, but in his sexy little way, keeping his teasing little smirk on his lips. 

“Only if ya want it, Johnny,” Paul smirked back and went to touch John, but he was cruelly stopped by the cuffs. He heard John’s tease-you-till-you-cry tone and shuddered, well aware that he had no control over any pleasure John would allow him from here on out.

            “Oh, let’s see.” John bent down, softly moving the tip of his index finger along the shaft of Paul eager member as he watched his own movements and it’s affects on Paul. “Should I? hmm, I don’t think yer ready yet.” He teased on as he kept touching Paul’s dick, but always very softly and slowly. 

             “Ahh... I am,” Paul said with a staggered breath. He gasped when John touched him so lightly like that. He involuntarily bucked up into John’s hand. The teasing was beginning to be too much.

John stopped and looked up at Paul for a little bit, before taking his tongue out and giving Paul’s head a swift lick as he closed one of his hands around the base. 

           “Mmm fuck, John…” Paul moaned, shivers of pleasure running through his body. His breathing was ragged and he whimpered at the feeling of John just holding him like that.

           With another lick, John put more pressure, letting the song guide him. It’s deep bass echoed within his body as he tasted Paul’s saltiness. A slow acute note of the sax soon came, echoing John’s growing need as he ran his hand along the inside of Paul’s thigh. It was so soft and inviting. 

           Paul moaned deeply and shuddered at the feeling of John exploring his thighs and his cock with his tongue and hands. He couldn’t get enough of John, ‘M-more,” he demanded.

John pulled back at the demand, grinning up at Paul as he began his slow teasing from before, as he locked his eyes with Paul’s. “More? More what? More how?”

           "Aah fuck just suck me, John!" Paul cried out. The teasing was causing his sexual frustration to spiral out of control. He pushed his hips up, looking for  any form of contact. 

           John complied and slowly let Paul’s throbbing dick slip past his wet, warm lips, sucking strongly around it, creating this amazing pressure and warmth around Paul’s aroused member. The older one, glanced up, his eyes dark in lust as he slowly bobbed his head, using his hands to touch just the right spots, moaning around Paul lightly. 

           Paul moaned out obscenely, absofuckinglutely  loving  the feeling of John’s wet, warm mouth suck him like that. It was so torturously slow, but Paul loved it. It forced him to enjoy every sensation; every lick and every moan that came from John. Paul tried to twist out of the cuffs agains, to tug on John’s hair, make him move faster. He wanted to pull him in deeper. 

The twisting of the wrists only made John moan again around the excited member, speeding a little, being careful not to gag, before glancing up again. Paul was just a vision from heaven, or better,  hell.  His hair was messy, his little faux sideburns sticking to the sides of his pale, gorgeous face from his shining sweat. Same sweat that made his chest glow slightly as it flexed with John’s tortures teasing, sending him back and forth to the edge of orgasm. 

           Paul stared down at John through his lustful, black eyes. He moaned and bucked up into John’s mouth when he sped up, making him gag. That must’ve been the wrong move because it made John pull away. That made Paul groan in hopeless refusal at the loss of contact. He stared up at John now with begging eyes.

John’s eyes turned from his black, lust filled eyes to this dark crimson. He stood, removing his trousers and pants quickly, almost ripping through them before he quickly unlocked Paul, but quickly snapping the cuffs back away from the head of the bed and behind his back. His strength amazed Paul as he flipped the younger one on his belly and mounted him, keeping a strong grip around Paul’s wrists as he clicked his tongue slowly, right next to Paul’s ear and whispered darkly, “Bad, Bad boy, McCartney.”

            Paul whimpered and squirmed slightly beneath John’s weight. He stuttered, “I-I’m sorry.” He tried to keep himself from grinding into the bed, but he couldn’t help it. He  needed  the pleasure. He moaned into the bed sheets and felt himself falling into an endless void of hopeless submission. 

           John sucking hungrily behind Paul’s ear, biting down slightly before he reached for the bottle of lube on his bedside table with his spare hand. Messily, he was able to squeeze a lot of the lube on himself, letting it drip down to Paul’s butt as well, poking Paul’s timid arse with his erection, teasing the bassist once again as he rimmed his entrance. 

           “Mmmm fuck, John,” Paul groaned into the bed, the blankets muffling his moans. He pulled subconsciously at the cuffs and bit his lip to keep from begging. 

But John was not gonna give him what he wanted that easily. He was using all his self control, feeling every muscle in his body want to push hard and deep into that sweet, little arse, but he wanted to play Paul, he wanted to see just  how much he needed this. He kept his rimming, poking slightly in a little, before pulling back again and ordering. “Beg.”

           “No,” Paul refused to give in. He wanted to push John just as much as John wanted to push him. He knew, however, that he could only hold back for so long. He was John’s bitch and John’s bitch wasn’t ever the one to make John give in. 

           John bent down, poking in again, sending that exhilarating tension up Paul’s hip, as he tugged Paul’s hair with his spare hand and growled in a low, husky tone. “Fucking beg.”

           Paul whimpered and gave in, John was much too sexy at this point. He was too turned on and too aroused to think straight so he just obeyed John. “J-Johnny, please… fuck me. Please, Johnny. I need you, babe.”

Immediately John grinned, giving Paul a kiss on the neck, a soft one, as he pushed into him with strength. The warmth surrounded him, he felt Paul’s body reject him, but at the same time pulling him closer as he kept pushing further and further in. “mmmmh.” He moaned, biting his lips as he began pulling back again, feeling the rejection and acceptance all over again. 

          “Fuck, John,” Paul cursed in a bit of a squeaky voice as he felt the pain being mixed with pleasure. He tugged at the cuffs and wished John would find his sweet spot soon.

It was in John’s plans, he slowly pushed into Paul, experimenting with the depth and strength, when suddenly he felt the lad under him bulk, pull him closer as he tugged strongly at the cuffs. “Fuck, you like it, don’t you, princess?”  

           “Mmmm y-yeah,” Paul moaned at being called that. It was so fucking degrading, but it was so fucking hot. He pushed back to John and moaned when he brushed over his sweet spot. This could possibly be his favorite of his anniversary gifts. 

            John kept his tough, strong thrusts and dirty talk, but never quite letting Paul get there, not only teasing the other man, but himself as well. He felt his want, his desire, his  need,  but he kept going as far as he could. Still there was a point where he knew he was too close. The dominant one pulled out, gasping slightly, feeling his heart beat in his throat as he unlocked Paul. “Flip.” He ordered one last time, shakenly. 

             Paul obeyed and rolled over onto his back for John. He’d do anything John would tell him now. He was far beyond that point of arousal to care what John wanted; as long as he got release. He stared up into John’s eyes expectantly and tried, desperately, to keep himself from wanking while his hands were unlocked. 

John mounted him again, pushing in with a long groan as he lifted Paul’s legs and bent down on to the bassist. “You’re so fucking sexy.” He gasped right on to Paul’s lips as he began moving with a certain speed. 

“You’re… unf… not s-so bad yerself,” Paul said between moans and reached up to grasp John’s shoulders as he pulled him in for a rough fuck. When John hit his sweet spot again it was almost too much for Paul, “J-Johnny, I’m… m’gonna cum!”

John attacked Paul’s lips to keep him from howling out like a wolf as he speed up and used every last drop of energy he had to fuck Paul as hard as humanly possible. The bed banged against the wall behind it as John kept thrusting and thrusting till finally he bit down on to Paul’s shoulder, moaning into it as he came in the most violent way he ever experienced.

Paul came right along with him, the pleasure surging through his body in powerful waves, making him scream John’s name and throw his head back into the pillows. He gripped John’s sides as he came between them, loving how each time was somehow better than the last. He moaned obscenely as John rode out their orgasm. 

Was each wave came later and later, John slowed down, breathing deeply as he pulled out and simply flopping on top of Paul. His body had never felt so relaxed in his life, it was like it didn’t exist, it was like there was nothing there but his spirit. He laid there with his head on Paul’s shoulder as the both of them tried to somehow catch their breaths. He looked sideways after an unknown amount of time, meeting his relaxed, pleased gaze with Paul’s and smiled. 

“I love you so fuckin’ much, Johnny,” Paul sighed and gave John an affectionate smile back. He held him easily in his arms and nuzzled his nose into the crook of John’s neck. He smelled the lust and felt the limited infinity of the afterglow. 

“I love you too, Paulie. Fuck.” He chuckled. “So fucking much that I’m going soft.” John kissed the exposed part of Paul’s neck softly as he too took in a breath. It was funny how personal and unique Paul’s smell was, he swore that he could tell him apart by just his smell. It was sweet, almost fruity due to the cologne Paul liked to use, but when it mixed with the strong smell of the vaseline in his hair and the cigarettes he had smoked it made just a complete “Paul” smell. 

Paul grinned and kissed him passionately. When he pulled back he said, “Happy Anniversary, babe.”

 

~ The End ~


End file.
